In present golf driving ranges, golfers are typically provided with flat golf mats simulating grass from which to hit golf balls for practice. Whilst such flat golf mats are appropriate for practicing one's golf swing, the flat golf mats do not allow better golfers to practice hitting a golf ball lying on a slope. A golfer must adapt his stance and swing to the shot required, particularly when standing on an uneven surface. This is particularly relevant as in most golf courses, emphasis is given to making holes more challenging and interesting by providing undulating fairways, hills or sunken portions.
It is thus desirable to provide a golf driving range platform which allows a golfer to vary the slope and direction of slope of the driving range platform to allow the golfer to practice shots on uneven slopes. Such a platform can also be used by golf instructors as a teaching aid.